


You Belong To Us

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Belonging To The Pharaoh's [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Blow Jobs, Consensual Threesome, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, M/M/M, Master/Slave, Mobiumshipping - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Voyeurism, cock slut Yugi, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Ancient Egypt. Yami and Atem are twin pharaohs and Yugi gets stuck between them one night, but he doesn't find himself minding too much. Part Two of 'Belonging To The Pharaoh's</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

"Can Yugi even walk today brother?" Yami asked his crimson-eyed twin as the two sat on their thrones alone for once.

"I saw him limping rather badly, but I doubt he will complain." Atem smirked as he slouched in his throne.

"So he's good huh?" Yami asked trying his best not to sound too interested.

"Even if he wasn't I would still love him." Atem said honestly and glanced at his twin. "I get it."

"Get what?" Yami turned his narrow violet eyes with a slight crimson tint to them at his twin.

"Why you haven't taken a slave, you are in love with Yugi just like me." Atem stated.

"Huh?" Yami jerked in his seat, jaw dropping and a small blush on his cheeks.

"I know you are, I've seen the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at him, he's our hikari." Atem said and Yami dropped his gaze.

"I don't want to interfere with your relationship with him." Yami whispered.

"I've consulted Isis about this." Atem admitted and Yami looked up sharply. "She said that we have half of the same darkness and Yugi is our hikari, he is meant to be with both of us. I've told Yugi about this and he admitted after some prodding that he feels the same way for both of us. So are you willing to join in our nightly activities brother?"

"I would be delighted brother." Yami smiled, truly happy at what was just revealed. The twin pharaohs somehow managed to get through the rest of the day before they retired to Atem's room where their hikari was waiting for them.

Atem opened the door and the twins entered the room together to see Yugi lying on the bed, eyes closed as he breathed evenly. The two silently remove their golden items from their bodies and positioned them selves around their sleeping angel.

"He's beautiful." Yami whispered as he trailed his fingertips down Yugi's pale chest, Yami was not as tanned as his brother but he was still tanner than Yugi who was white as the linen he wore around his waist.

"That he is and he is ours brother." Atem brushed the gold bangs away from Yugi's forehead. "What do you say we wake him up?"

"I like the way you think brother dear." Yami smirked. Atem gently picked up Yugi and settled him in his lap and removed the linen waist wrap exposing him completely to the twins. Atem smirked at the look of lust Yami gained from seeing Yugi naked before the tanned twin gripped the undersides of Yugi's knees and easily spread them apart, holding them apart as Yami settled between the pale legs. Yami leaned down as he trailed his fingers up Yugi's milky skin and swiped his tongue up the length of Yugi's cock.

Yugi's nose wrinkled up in his sleep and his hips arched upwards slightly, Yami smirked and twirled his tongue around Yugi's head. Yami watched as Yugi's length hardened and when he took all of it in his mouth, Yugi's eyes shot open as a groan ripped from his lips.

"M-Masters?" Yugi groaned confused but extremely turned on.

"Master? I like that." Yami commented as he flicked his tongue over the head of Yugi's cock.

"My brother has decided to join us slave." Atem traced the shell of Yugi's ear between words.

"Ah, I'm glad." Yugi breathed out before his hips bucked upwards as Yami engulfed the teen's cock once again.

"Hmm, I bet you are." Atem chuckled as he started to suck and nip down Yugi's neck, strengthen the marks he left there the other night. His tanned fingers tightened on Yugi's thighs as Yami started to bob his head.

"M-Master, Ah!" Yugi's body arched up, mouth open as a loud groan escaped from them as he came in Yami's mouth, who made no complaints as he licked Yugi clean.

"Mm, you taste good slave." Yami licked up Yugi's stomach, tongue dipping in the teen's navel briefly before he flicked them up over Yugi's nipples.

"My pharaoh's." Yugi smiled happily, the blush on his face endearing. Atem released one of Yugi's thighs in favor of running that hand downwards and he pushed in his dry index finger easily into Yugi's hole. Yugi gasped in slight pain as his body arched upwards at the surprise sensation and Yami watched getting harder and harder as his brother pushed another finger inside the teen between them. Atem then took control and changed their positions; now Yugi was on his hands and knees between the two pharaohs. Atem was pumping his fingers in and out of Yugi's hole, other hand slapping Yugi's ass cheeks every so often while Yugi shyly licked at the hard, dripping cock that was in front of his face. Yami kept his eyes locked on the slave before him, he ran a hand through the tri-coloured hair and gently pushed the owner towards his cock. Much to his happiness he opened his mouth and started to return the favor of Yami's actions prior.

Yugi swiped his tongue up and down the sides of the wide cock, sucking hard on it every so often while Atem scissored his fingers, stretching Yugi's hole a bit more before the tanned pharaoh pulled out his fingers and gave the stretched hole a harsh lick sending shivers up Yugi's spine.

"Brother, you have yet had the chance to be inside our little slave. Would you care to take him first tonight?" Atem peered at Yami who took his eyes off of Yugi's bobbing head and smiled at the offer.

Yugi pulled off the cock, having heard the words Atem spoke and pulled himself onto his knees and kissed at Yami's neck.

"Master, please fuck me hard." Yugi breathed, feeling hot and bothered. Yami swallowed, but his eyes darkened with lust. Atem moved back against the pillows and settled down with a hand wrapped around his own cock, ready to enjoy the show.

"Aren't you a willing slave?" Yami teased kissing Yugi on the lips, their tongues swirled in a hot, wet dance as Yami ran his hands over Yugi's body memorizing all the different parts of the body before him.

"Only for my pharaoh's." Yugi said smugly, his cheeks flushed as Yami's fingers moved lightly over his body, sensations taking hold of his limp cock waking it up.

"Good." Yami nibbled Yugi's earlobe gently before he changed Yugi's position. Now Yugi's back was against Yami's chest so he was facing Atem, who was watching with dark eyes.

"Let's give my brother a show shall we slave?" Yami breathed in Yugi's ear as he gripped Yugi's pale hips tightly and slammed his damp cock into the stretched hole. Yugi let out a cuff-off shout as a solid sensation entered him; he arched forward with his head dropping back onto Yami's shoulder. Yami groaned in pleasure at the tight heat that was now wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck, still so tight." Yami breathed out as his hands came up and rubbed his thumbs over Yugi's nipples.

"No matter how many times he gets fucked by my cock, he's still tight as a virgin the next day." Atem commented lewdly as he slowly stroked his hardening cock.

"Is that so? Do you think he will still be this tight after tonight?" Yami questions as he rolls his hips against Yugi's ass making the smaller teen groan slightly.

"Tough call, we are going to have to check thoroughly tomorrow then." Atem smirked.

"Can't wait." Yami smirked back.

"Master, please." Yugi pleaded, wiggling his hips against Yami's grip.

"Hm, is he always like this?" Yami asked his brother as he teasingly pinched Yugi's left nipple making the teen groan softly.

"He's a little cock slut, you should have seen him last night. He was riding my cock and he  _loved_ having my finger inside of him as well." Atem retold the actions of the previous night.

"I bet he would love having two cocks inside of him like the good little cock slut he is." Yugi flushed at the words, but couldn't help the groan those words and the mere idea of his pharaoh's inside of him at the same time.

"That is an amazing idea brother, but first." Yami smirked before he moved his hands down, gripping Yugi's thighs, spreading them apart before he pulled out almost the whole way before he slammed back in harshly.

Yugi groaned loudly and adjusted his knees to get better balance as Yami thrusted into him while Atem watched still slowly stroking himself.

"He likes it rough brother." Atem called out mischievously.

"Is that so slave? I can do that." Yami bite down on Yugi's collarbone as he slammed roughly into the teen in front of him. He twisted both Yugi's nipples harshly before he pushed Yugi down onto the bed, making him lay on his stomach. Yami grasped the hips, making Yugi's ass rise upwards. Yugi managed to push himself up onto his forearms just in time for Atem to push three dry fingers into his hole, stretching them apart as Yami licked a strip down Yugi's back making the teen squirm.

Yami removed his fingers before he slammed his cock back in, groaning in bliss as the heat tightened around him again.

"Prep our slave won't you brother?" Atem questioned, hand now gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from coming at the sight before him.

"Of course brother." Yami nodded and slid his index and middle finger inside Yugi's hole alongside his own cock.

Yugi buried his face in the sheets and let out a muffled shout of pain as Yami stretched his fingers out to the side as Yami pushed his cock in deeper.

"You like this don't you whore?" Yami whispered as he nipped at Yugi's ear. "This is nothing compared to when we both enter you."

Yugi groaned as he got used to the feeling of the cock and the fingers inside of him and at the promise of having both his master's cocks inside of him. He raised himself back onto his forearms and pushed his hips backwards onto the cock and fingers.

"You're a needy little whore aren't you?" Yami sounded amused, if not a bit breathless as he pulled out his fingers and rammed his cock into the tight hole once more.

Yugi screamed out in pleasure as Yami's cock hit his sweet spot straight on, Yami smirked and adjusted his angle to making sure he hit that spot every thrust. He set a rough pace, both of them groaning in pure pleasure. Yugi was grinding against the sheets and Yami behind him. Yugi screamed out as he came hard against the sheets and his stomach, Yami following behind as he came within Yugi's tight hole. Yami rolled his hips a few times before he pulled out and smirked as a trail of white cum came out of the red hole.

"What a show." Atem commented, extremely horny and hot from the sight he had just watched.

"I hope your not too tired hikari to take both our cocks." Yami kissed Yugi's neck softly.

"No, I'm looking forward to it masters… Just give me a moment…" Yugi replied breathlessly.

Yami understood and changed their positions once more. Now Yugi was cuddled against Yami's chest as he caught his breath.

"I wasn't too rough on you was I hikari?" Yami threaded his fingers through Yugi's hair gently.

"No, it was perfect." Yugi assured his pharaoh, leaning up and kissing Yami tenderly, which was happily returned. The kiss went on until Atem cleared his throat slightly.

"This is adorable, really, but I have a problem that I would like to have taken care of if that's alright." Atem gestured to his extremely hard dick that still had his hand tightened around.

"Of course my pharaoh." Yugi smiled slyly as he climbed onto the tanned teen's lap. He reached back and parted his own ass cheeks and easily slid down on Atem's rock hard cock, arching his back in pleasure as the cock entered him as Atem groaned out with his eyes rolling up in bliss at the hot heat surrounding him.

"Fuck." Yami hissed as Yugi started to bounce up and down on his brother's cock.

"Damn, so tight hikari." Atem leaned up and captured his lover's lips in a bruising kiss. Yugi placed his hands on Atem's chest as he steadily rode Atem's cock, breathing heavily with a flush on his face.

"Are you ready for both of our cocks slave?" Yami questioned as he sucked and bit down on the unmarked side of Yugi's neck. Atem was still busying Yugi's mouth with his own so Yami reached over to a table next to the bed and rummaged around for a bottle of oil. Using it he covered his length before he positioned himself behind Yugi as Atem moved away from Yugi's swelling lips.

"This is going to hurt my love." Atem said honestly, laying his palm on his lover's cheek.

"I want this." Yugi assured the two; placing his own hand over Atem's tanned one.

"Stay still, the pain will pass." Yami kissed the back of Yugi's neck before he nudged the head of his cock into Yugi's hole, the pale teen hissed out in pain as Yami slowly pushed his cock inside of him alongside his brothers that was already sheathed inside the teen. Yugi let out a small scream of pain before he bit down hard on his lower lip as he dropped his head back against Yami's shoulder. The three stayed interlocked as the two pharaohs' did all they could to take the pain of having two cocks within their hikari.

Yugi whined and moaned loudly at being so full and stretched, but the sensations were wonderful, maybe Atem was right he did love having two cocks inside of him. Atem was sucking on one of Yugi's pink nipples while the other nipple was being pinched and tweaked by Atem's hand as Yami sucked and bit Yugi's neck and his hand was wrapped around Yugi's dripping hardening cock.

"M-Move." Yugi let out a breathless plead.

"You heard him brother." Yami sounded amused at Yugi's plead as he rolled his hips earning a groan from the teen between him and his twin.

"I did brother, let's make our little cock slut scream our names." Atem purred as he jerked his hips upwards.

"Ah masters!" Yugi moaned as the two cocks moved within him.

"That's right, take our cocks slave." Yami and Atem set a rhythm, when one pulled back the other thrusted in, their cocks causing friction inside of Yugi, sending waves and waves of pleasure through his body. Yugi couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence as the two slammed their large cocks into him at a ruthless pace, the room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and heavily breathing and groans. Both their cocks hit his sweet spot dead on and Yugi screamed out in pleasure, eyes shut so he couldn't see the smirks the twins exchanged.

"You like this don't you slave?" Yami questioned as he painfully slow stroked Yugi's cock. Tell us what you are slave." Atem ordered as he gripped Yugi's ass cheeks and pulled them apart for his brother to thrust in deeper.

"Ah, AH! I-I'm a cock slut! I'm your whore! I'm your slave!" Yugi cried out as he rode Atem's cock while pushing his ass back against Yami's cock.

"And you belong to us and only us Yugi, don't forgot it." The twins said in sync as they thrusted inside Yugi and with one final stroke Yugi went over the edge.

"ATEM! YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he came hard against his and Atem's stomachs, the twins pushed inside of Yugi once more before it became too much and they followed him over the edge, their seed filling Yugi. Yami rolled his hips a few times before he pulled his cock out of the abused hole, Atem doing the same. The two pharaoh's gently cradled Yugi's limp and almost asleep form in their arms, keeping the teen between them, gently kissing and stroking his tri-coloured hair.

"I love you my pharaoh's." Yugi yawned before he curled up between them happily.

"I love you too my Yugi." Atem kissed Yugi's brow.

"I as well my hikari." Yami agreed kissing one of the many marks on Yugi's neck before the trio drifted off to sleep exhausted. 


End file.
